The Angles guide to being an Angel
by Redd
Summary: Chapter four up!
1. Dylan Sanders

A/n:I don't own, don't sue.  
  
I thought I'd try something different.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Dylan Sander's guide to being an Angel.  
  
1. Always sniff the muffins before you eat them.  
  
2. Never let me near the bad guy.  
  
3. Natalie loves tickets. Keep them around, and she's happy.  
  
4. Stay away form Alex's boots.  
  
5. Stay away from Alex's computer.  
  
6. Never wear expensive clothes to work.  
  
7. Buy lots of boots.  
  
8. Don't touch guns.  
  
9. Don't keep you're lighter in your breast pocket.  
  
10. Don't let bad guys take your lighter.  
  
11. Avoid Helicopters.  
  
12. Ex-Angels pack a mean punch.  
  
13. Any phone line can be tapped.  
  
14. Don't interrupt Nat when she's on the phone with Pete. You don't want to find out what happens if you do.  
  
15. Don't sneak up on Alex.  
  
16. Don't jump over couches.  
  
17. Having hair ripped out of your head hurts.  
  
18. Flying off cars is not fun or healthy.   
  
19. Always wear your vest, you never know when you'll need it.  
  
20. Never take your beloved car on stakeouts. The more you love it, the more likely it is that it'll get blown to pieces.  
  
21. You never "walk" out of a bar.  
  
22. Bosley often helps when he doesn't mean to. Pay attention.  
  
23. Don't blow up speaker boxes.  
  
24. Learn to ride a dirt bike.  
  
25. When on a stakeout, use Nat as a distraction. She's very good at it.  
  
^^^^^   
  
Incredibly Stupid, I'm well aware. This is what happen when I baby-sit my cousin all day, and most of the night. Tell me what you think. R/R! 


	2. Natalie Cook

A/n:I don't own, don't sue.  
  
^^^^  
  
Natalie Cook  
  
1. Beware the muffins, especially blueberry.  
  
2. Always listen to Bosley, he comes up with a lot of things.  
  
3. Molar Mics are not to be used in fake sumo wrestling.  
  
4. Keep Dylan away from all the male bad guys. If you don't, you're not only putting your cell phone back together, you're putting her heart back too. Something I don't like doing time and again.  
  
5. Keep away from Alex's boots and computer.  
  
6. Keep Spike away from Alex's boots.  
  
7. I am not responsible for my actions if you interrupt me while I'm on the phone with Pete.  
  
8. We don't use guns. The people that have them often get their asses kicked by us anyway, so there really isn't a need to use them.  
  
9. Don't take Dylan's lighter, you're in for a beating that could rival the one you'd receive for interrupting me while I'm on the phone.  
  
10. I recommend you don't wear you favorite clothes to work.  
  
11. Helicopters are bad, stay away.  
  
12. Madison Lee isn't as wonderful as we all thought she was.  
  
13. Letting your friends fall off the back of a speeding car isn't the best way to ensure back-up later.  
  
14. Alex can tap just about any phone line, take advantage of that.  
  
15. Bull riding in a Mongolian bar is an interesting hobby.   
  
16. Those vests of ours? Wear them every time you're dealing in any type of situation. Especially if Dylan finds Chinese fighting muffins...  
  
17. We never "walk" out of bars, no matter how much Dylan may want to.  
  
18. Surfing is fun. Especially that Pineapple wax......  
  
19. We do NOT blow up Charlie's speaker box.  
  
20. Did you say tickets? Where?  
  
21. Putting Dylan back together after a fall out with a guy is hard, but doing it after they blow up her Camaro is just a down right bitch.  
  
22. Never let Jason sneak up on Alex, if he does, call a chiropractor.  
  
23. No one told my that dogs ate Molar Mics.....  
  
24. Alex has great gut instincts.  
  
25. Sometimes it's ok to date the guys you meet at work....  
  
^^^^^^  
  
I made another one, r/r! 


	3. Alex Munday

A/n: I don't own, so please don't sue.  
  
Wow, I finally did Alex's! Sorry it took so long, it's been grand central station over here, but that's what happens when you have three sisters -_-;;;  
  
*******  
  
1. Always make sure you have a good breakfast in the morning. Muffins are wonderful.  
  
2. When Nat's on the phone with Pete, head in the opposite direction.  
  
3. Dylan has this sometimes annoying habit of falling for bad guys, it helps narrow the field a bit, so pay attention.  
  
4. Pressure sensitive floors are easy to over come, even when there are only two people in to world that have access to them. No harm done, at least not on my part. I do think Dylan's going to be breaking my whip sometime soon, though.  
  
5. If you see any creepy thin men, don't let them near your hair.  
  
6. Natalie's dog has great taste in boots, unfortunately, those boot were very expensive.....  
  
7. Don't break Natalie's cell phone...  
  
8. Don't take Dylan's lighter, you'll either get thrown off a roof, or blown up, either way, it's not pretty..  
  
9. Tapping phone lines has got to be one of the easiest parts of this job.  
  
10. Keep Nat away from Pineapple wax..... Pete doesn't mind though.  
  
11. No matter what Dylan may say, flying out of bars is great.  
  
12. They're blueberry, not Chinese!  
  
13. The best part about guns is taking them apart.  
  
14. Only Natalie would go to Mongolia to ride a bull..... and only Dylan and I would go just to laugh.  
  
15. If I tell Dylan something is going to blow up, it usually does, she just doesn't listen.  
  
16. Only Natalie gets away with dating guys she meets at work.  
  
17. Don't sneak up on me, under any circumstances.  
  
18. Flying off of a speeding car and crashing through a store display window isn't fun, especially in your new skirt...  
  
19. Which leads me to this, don't wear new clothes to work, especially if you like them.  
  
20. Helicopters are bad. Pure evil, as are tanks, and illegal cargo ships.  
  
21. Keep Spike away from the Molar Mics, he has a tendency to eat things he shouldn't... like my boots...and Dylan's key chain....  
  
22. Huh? Why does Daddy think I'm a Hooker...... Jason!!  
  
23. Muffins can break doors? It had to have been the way Nat threw it....  
  
24. Shake'N'Bake? How old is she, five....? Someone needs to talk to that girl about dating stupid guys... Actually, we need to talk to her about guys, period...  
  
25. Dummy wires, it's really a very simple concept, not very difficult at all, and Jason's still asking me about it after three years... 


	4. Maddison Lee

A/n: I don't own, you don't sue  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
1. Great Angels, you've got Charlie, they're afraid of muffins! The babies...  
  
2. They aren't even allowed to use guns! I doubt very much they could even if they were allowed....  
  
3. Short skirts and tube tops, what the hell kind of clothes are they to work in?!  
  
4. Falling for the bad guys..... Ok, that's one trait at least every other group has had... At least these guys are sorta cute, I'll give her that much...  
  
5. Haha! Dogs that eat Molar Mics! It would figure.....  
  
6. Ok, so Natalie is dangerous, and from what I gather the other girls leave her alone when she's on the phone.... Man, they're babies....  
  
7. Dylan keeps her lighter where?! Damn...  
  
8. Since when do Angels fly.....? Out of Bars, no less....  
  
9. Alex taps phone lines..... This is information that could have been brought to my attention before!  
  
10. Natalie kept the Pineapple wax.... I guess her guy's gonna enjoy that.... I hope it's the guy that enjoys it....  
  
11. Blondes usually make the best distractions, it's a universal rule. I'm so glad I'm not blond..  
  
12. Bull riding..... in a Mongolian Bar..... Yeah, I'd definitely go just to laugh.....  
  
13. Note to self: Get better code names for victims.....  
  
14. How many times can one guy die? First he get thrown off a bridge, then he's in a castle that blows up, and then he gets shot and falls off a hotel roof! Please tell me he's really dead this time....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry this one was so short, but tell me what you think anyway! 


End file.
